


Come On, Get Crazy With Me

by cascades (heartroots)



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-15
Updated: 2010-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 16:52:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartroots/pseuds/cascades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Kyuhyun is a video game programmer who hasn't gotten any action in quite some time. He meets Zhou Mi, who is not a model but sure looks like one, in a night club. Unsurprisingly, the whole thing was Heechul's idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come On, Get Crazy With Me

It’s Friday night. Kyuhyun has had a long day at work of restructuring poorly-designed puzzle sequences for the company’s next RPG release, and instead of being at home kicking mythical ass and pounding cans of Mountain Dew like he by all rights should be, he is at a night club. The kind where they have strobe lights and a disco ball and half-naked people dancing in cages. 

Unsurprisingly, this is all Heechul’s fault. 

Heshowed up at Kyuhyun’s office just as he was about to leave and dragged him out to dinner with Sungmin and Donghae. It had actually been rather pleasant until Heechul said, “Kyuhyun, you need to get laid.”

Kyuhyun paused mid-bite of his ice cream. “Excuse you?” 

“All you do is work and sit home! And in both places, I might mention, you are doing something with _video games_.” Heechul said “video games” with extreme distaste, as if he couldn’t think of anything else in the whole wide world he thought was more unworthy of his time. “You’re rich. You’ve beaten every video game in existence. It’s time to go get some pussy.”

Kyuhyun choked on his drink. “You realize I’m not a virgin, right?” he asked, after Donghae pounded him on the back to get him breathing normally again. “I don’t need your help with my sex life.” 

“Oh, but you do, Kyuhyunnie. When’s the last time you had sex?” 

“Heechul!” 

“About five months ago,” Sungmin said. 

“Four and a half, thank you, and how the hell do you know that?” Kyuhyun hissed, narrowing his eyes at Sungmin.

“I saw you having sex with that guy from the gym five months ago. With the wavy hair and the really big dick?”

Kyuhyun hid his face in his hands. 

“You _saw_ him? What were you… doing?” Donghae asked, eyeing Sungmin warily. 

“Don’t look at me like that! They were doing it in the gym showers. It was kind of hard not to notice.” 

“Oh my god, our little Kyuhyun likes dick _and_ public sex? This is the proudest moment of my life,” Heechul sniffed, holding a hand to his heart. 

“You didn’t know Kyuhyun swings both ways?” Sungmin asked.

“I had no idea! I always thought he was a boring hetero.”

“Can we please stop talking about my sexual orientation and conquests in a family restaurant,” Kyuhyun moaned, although it was slightly muffled by his hands. His face was so red he could feel it. It was moments like these when he sorely wished he’d stayed a loner after high school, instead of taking up with these three freaks. 

“Don’t try to censor me!” Heechul snapped. “Now, we’re going out clubbing after we leave here, and you’re coming.” 

“We’re not taking no for an answer,” Sungmin added, in sing-song.

“It’ll be fun, Kyuhyun!” Donghae insisted with a smile as he slung an arm around Kyuhyun’s shoulder.   
Kyuhyun sighed. 

With Heechul involved, it was inevitable he’d end up in anight club packed with college kids trying to will away the automatic headache he gets whenever he hears techno music. Once they arrived and got their first round their first round of drinks his friends pointed out potential choices to him for a while, but after a solid hour of Kyuhyun’s disinterest they decided to let him choose on his own. It’s been a half hour since they stopped pestering him and he still hasn’t noticed anyone special. 

Even after four and a half sexless months, his dick is still as picky as ever. 

“Oh, _hello._ Be right back, boys.” Sungmin winks at them before chasing after a man in very tight pants who was eyeing him across the dance floor moments ago.

“Didn’t he just—?”

“Fuck that blonde girl in the bathroom twenty minutes ago?” Heechul interrupts Kyuhyun to answer. “Yep.” 

“Damn.” 

“That boy is an inspiration.” 

Donghae giggles, which is something he only does in public when he’s tipsy. “Come on, Kyuhyun. Go out there and get some ass!” To further illustrate his point, he slaps Kyuhyun on the ass. Kyuhyun lets out a little surprised noise. Donghae giggles some more. 

“Do it for _us_ ,” Heechul says with feeling. He gestures to himself and Donghae and then puts a melodramatic hand to his forehead. “We are tied down in relationships. Our sex lives are boring and dull and tragic.” 

“You’re having sex with two people,” Kyuhyun says flatly. 

“At the _same time_ ,” Donghae adds. “And hey, my sex life is awesome! Kibum and I do lots of kinky stuff.” 

“ _Really_?” Heechul slides closer to Donghae. “Tell me more.” 

Donghae blushes. “I don’t think he’d like it if I told you.”

“That’s funny, seeing as he already told me that he makes you wear panties sometimes.”

Donghae is lucky he wasn’t about to take a sip his drink or he would have inhaled the tiny umbrella in his glass. “He told you that?!” 

“Yes,” Heechul says smugly. His gaze drops to the slim line of pink visible above the waistband of Donghae’s jeans. 

Donghae blushes redder and pulls his jeans up. Then, brows furrowed, he takes his phone out of his back pocket and hits the first number on his speed dial. “Hey Kibum!” he greets, shouting to be heard over the noise of the club. “Oh, nothing much. With Heechul, trying to get Kyuhyun laid. I just wanted you to be present when I tell Heechul that sometimes I make you keep a little vibrator inside yourself on low power all day at work.”

Heechul makes a faint sound; Kyuhyun wonders if he might actually pass out from how juicy that gossip is.

Kyuhyun can hear Kibum’s yell of, “What the fuck!” through the small speaker on Donghae’s phone three feet away in the middle of an overcrowded club blasting the bass so high his eardrums are shaking. Kyuhyun makes a note never to get Kibum angry enough to yell at him. He’d probably go deaf. 

“I’ll explain when I get home. Love you, bye!” Donghae says cheerfully. He snaps his phone shut with a satisfied smile and tucks it back in his pocket. 

“This is so awesome I think I’m having an aneurysm,” Heechul announces.

“Isn’t he going to be pissed at you?” Kyuhyun asks. 

“Yeah. But I kind of like it when he’s angry,” Donghae replies with a far away sort of smile. 

Kyuhyun raises an eyebrow, but says nothing. 

Donghae’s phone rings three times over the next few minutes. Donghae happily ignores it. 

“Hey guys!” Sungmin shouts as he walks (sort of limps, really) up to them. He gives them a self-satisfied smirk and puts an arm around Kyuhyun’s shoulder. Kyuhyun makes sure Sungmin’s hands don’t get anywhere near his nice jacket—there is no knowing what those hands were just touching. 

“Did you have fun with Mr. Tight Pants?” Heechul asks wryly. 

Sungmin’s smile is wide. “Oh, _so_ much fun. I don’t know how he fit into those pants.”

“Weren’t you wearing a belt before?” Donghae asks, cocking his head to the side. 

“Yeah. I couldn’t get the knot undone so I left it in the bathroom.” 

“I don’t even want to know, please don’t tell me,” Kyuhyun says. “And no offense, but stop touching me with those hands.” 

Sungmin laughs, pecks Kyuhyun on the cheek and then pulls away to order another pink fruity drink. 

“So, did I miss anything good?” he asks between adorable sips of his drink. 

Heechul then, very loudly and with many exuberant gestures, informs Sungmin of the pink panties/vibrator fiasco. Kyuhyun isn’t listening because 1.) he doesn’t care, and 2.) he just caught a glimpse of the person he’s going home with tonight. And hopefully the night after that. And the night after that. 

“Kyuhyun?” 

He hears his name called as if from a great distance and doesn’t answer until Sungmin shakes him by the shoulder. “Huh?” he says, distracted by long legs and vibrant red hair. He has a sudden urge to run his hands through it and see if it’s as soft as it looks, maybe as he hooks a finger through the belt loop of those skin tight jeans and tugs the stranger’s hips against his. 

“Earth to Kyuhyun!” Sungmin snaps his fingers in Kyuhyun’s face, his lips quirking down into an annoyed frown. “What are you—oh,” Sungmin says in realization when he follows Kyuhyun’s line of sight; Kyuhyun quickly looks away, but it’s too late. 

“Guys!” Sungmin hisses excitedly, “Kyuhyun’s got his eyes on that tall cutie at the end of the bar!” 

“No, I—” 

“A little too skinny for my taste, but he’s nice,” Heechul cuts Kyuhyun off to muse, looking the stranger up and down with an appraising eye. 

“Go say hi to him, Kyuhyun!” Donghae says, nudging Kyuhyun forward. 

“No, really, I don’t—”

“You don’t think he’s cute?” Sungmin asks, pouting a little. 

“I do, but—” 

“But _what_?” Heechul demands. 

Kyuhyun sighs. There’s no escaping this one. “Okay, _fine_. But would you idiots please stay out of it for once?” 

“Kyuhyun, I’m hurt. We just want to help!” Heechul clutches his heart dramatically. “And don’t call me an idiot,” he adds, hitting Kyuhyun upside the head. 

Donghae shoves him in the direction of the stranger so hard he almost spills his drink. Kyuhyun glares back at him over his shoulder. Donghae grins and waves, motioning him onward. Kyuhyun sighs again. He hates his life. He breathes in and out once to calm his nerves before walking towards the stranger, who is standing hunched over the bar chatting with the cute female bartender. Kyuhyun has a panicked moment of, _Oh god, what if he’s_ straight? But he can’t back out now. He clears his throat and sidles up next to the stranger, trying to lean casually on the bar. He ends up elbowing the guy next to him. The guy gives him a dirty look and Kyuhyun smiles apologetically at him until he grunts and turns away. 

“Um, hi,” Kyuhyun says. He winces at how high his voice sounds. 

The stranger turns and smiles at Kyuhyun. “Hello.”

Well, he said hi. Now what? Kyuhyun shifts nervously. The stranger’s staring at him, obviously waiting for him to speak again, seeing as he initiated the conversation. “I’m Kyuhyun.” 

“Zhou Mi.” He turns a little more of his body to face Kyuhyun and offers his hand; Kyuhyun really hopes his palm isn’t as sweaty as he thinks it is. 

“You’re…” Kyuhyun trails off, wracking his brain to try and think of something else to say. _The name._ “You’re Chinese?”

Zhou Mi nods. “I moved to Seoul six months ago.”

“You speak Korean really well. I, um—I like your accent.”

Zhou Mi’s smile widens. Kyuhyun thinks it’s sort of beautiful. “The company I work for transferred me to a modeling agency located here because I was the only one in my department who could speak it.”

Fuck, he’s a model? “You’re a model?” Kyuhyun breathes. 

Zhou Mi laughs. “No! I’m a fashion photographer. But thank you for thinking I could be a model.”

“Oh, uh— you’re welcome.” Kyuhyun glances down, tracing the pattern of the wood on the countertop with his eyes. He can’t think of anything witty to say when Zhou Mi, the Chinese not-model with stupidly long legs and a hot accent, is standing so close, so he goes for the old standby: “Would you like another drink?”

“I’d love one.” Zhou Mi smiles a different sort of smile, one that sends a thrill up Kyuhyun’s spine. Zhou Mi politely calls the bartender over. While she’s getting the drinks, Kyuhyun glances over at his friends to make sure they’re not doing anything stupid. Sungmin and Donghae give him a very enthusiastic double thumbs-up when they spot him looking; Heechul points at him and makes a gesture that Kyuhyun assumes is lewd, but he can’t figure out what it’s supposed to be. He turns away from them with a long-suffering shake of his head and hands his money over the bar. 

“Thank you,” Zhou Mi says when Kyuhyun hands him his drink. “So, what do you do?”

“I’m a video game programmer.” 

Zhou Mi hums in acknowledgement. “Is that fun?” 

“I get to play a lot of games before they’re even announced to the public. That’s fun. But my job is mostly doing the coding behind the scenes, which I suppose is boring to most people. Not to me. I’d like to design my own game someday, although I’m not very artistic.” 

“Hey, I went to art school! I could help you with that,” Zhou Mi laughs, almost directly in Kyuhyun’s ear. Wow. Zhou Mi is suddenly very close, a lot closer than he was just a few seconds ago. Kyuhyun was so preoccupied trying not to sound like a huge nerd as he described his hugely nerdy job that he didn’t even notice when Zhou Mi’s hip touched his. He’s not sure if he’s supposed to be making a move in return. His hands are far too shaky to pull off anything smooth, and he’s definitely not resorting to any of the moves Heechul suggested, which would probably earn him a punch in the jaw and a restraining order. 

Kyuhyun suddenly remembers something very important. “Um, I’ll—I’ll be right back. Don’t go anywhere. Promise me!” Kyuhyun says, already edging away from Zhou Mi. 

“I promise,” Zhou Mi says readily, although he looks confused. 

“Guys,” Kyuhyun says urgently when he gets back to his friends. “I just realized I don’t have any condoms at my place.”

Sungmin wags a disapproving finger at Kyuhyun. “Always be prepared, Kyuhyun. Here,” he says as he opens his wallet and takes out two brightly packaged condoms for Kyuhyun. 

“Just how many of these do you carry around with you?” Kyuhyun asks, eyeing Sungmin’s wallet suspiciously. He’d already had sex with two people that night and Kyuhyun could swear he saw two more condoms still nestled in one of the pockets. Sungmin snaps it shut before Kyuhyun can investigate further. 

“It varies. On average... five?”

“God, I miss being single,” Heechul sighs. 

“New rule: no one who is having sex gets to complain about not having _enough_ sex,” Kyuhyun says, thoroughly annoyed and sincerely hoping he gets back to Zhou Mi in time to use what he came back to his friends for. 

Heechul rolls his eyes. “Well, you’ve got your rubbers, Kyuhyun! Get back there before someone else fucks Tall and Leggy!”

“His name is Zhou Mi.”

“Chinese? Sexy,” Heechul purrs. 

“But, um… what should I do next?” Kyuhyun asks, chewing his lip uncertainly. “To, you know, get to the rubbers.” 

“That’s why you left him? To ask for advice?” Heechul asks, exasperated. “If you’d just listened to me in the first place— I told you you needed me! Now listen up, you sex-starved nerd. If you want to take this guy home tonight, you have to be forward. You don’t want him thinking you want a phone number and a nice movie date, with maybe some over the sweater action, in a week. You need to metaphorically grab his dick. Or literally, if you feel it’s appropriate.”

“I’m not grabbing his dick. I’d rather not get arrested tonight, thanks.”

“I said ‘metaphorically’, dipshit.” 

Donghae pushes past Heechul, who looks like he’s ready to hit Kyuhyun again, and puts a hand on Kyuhyun’s shoulder. “Was he touching you?” 

“Yes?”

Donghae smiles. “Ask him to dance.”

“That works for you! You dance like a stripper. I can barely do the robot.” 

“What you should do is—”

“Heechul, if you say, ‘Grab his dick!’ one more time—”

“Don’t cut me off!” Heechuls scolds, smacking Kyuhyun for the second time that night. “I was going to say you should sing to him. While pretending you can dance.” 

“Why would that help?” 

“Oh, like you don’t know. Your voice is the perfect combination of hauntingly beautiful and cream-your-pants— or panties, in Donghae’s case— sexy.” 

“Would you please stop that,” Donghae says, fists clenched. 

Donghae and Heechul start bickering about panties and privacy, completely forgetting they were supposed to be helping Kyuhyun, so Sungmin pulls Kyuhyun off to the side. “Hey. Remember that week in college I tried to sleep with you?” 

“I thought we vowed never to mention that again,” Kyuhyun says seriously. 

Sungmin waves a dismissive hand. “Whatever! It all started because I heard you singing in the shower. It was all low and… gravelly, and— and _sultry_. I wanted to find out what you’d sound like moaning my name.” 

“I still maintain that it was inappropriate for you to lie naked in my bed and wait for me.”

“I didn’t know your parents were coming to pick you up for dinner!” 

“That’s why they didn’t want me to invite you over for Christmas, you know.”

Sungmin frowns. “Don’t try to distract me with your parents’ vendetta against me, Cho Kyuhyun. My point is that if I’ve known you this long and I still kind of want to fuck you when I catch you singing, your voice is pretty much irresistible. An aphrodisiac, if you will.”

“Or you’re just a slut.”

“Shut up!” Sungmin laughs, punching Kyuhyun in the arm. “I’m right and you know it. Now, go Kyuhyun! Dance with the sexy foreigner and seduce him with your vocal cords. Go!” Sungmin urges, smiling brightly as he shoves Kyuhyun away. 

“Hey,” Kyuhyun says when he gets back to the bar, touching Zhou Mi on the shoulder to get his attention. 

“Hey,” Zhou Mi returns, smiling and immediately leaning closer to Kyuhyun. 

Kyuhyun swallows. “If you’re done with your drink, would you like to, uh,” Kyuhyun pauses, licks his lips, “would you like to dance?” 

Zhou Mi sets his nearly empty glass on the counter. “I’d love to.” 

Zhou Mi puts a hand on Kyuhyun’s hip to steer him in the direction of the dance floor. Kyuhyun, startled by the sudden intimate touch, spills some of his drink. Luckily on the floor, not his shirt. Zhou Mi didn’t see anything, so Kyuhyun sets his glass on the counter like nothing happened and allows himself to be pulled out onto the floor. Zhou Mi steps in time to the music as he and Kyuhyun weave their way through the gyrating bodies, his hand firmly on Kyuhyun’s waist to keep them from being separated in the dense crowd. Kyuhyun is so nervous he can’t tell if he’s hearing the pounding of the bass or the frantic beating of his own heart. 

Zhou Mi discovers an empty pocket in the sea of people. There are still bodies pressing in all around them, but they’re no longer in danger of being crushed. The moment they stop, Zhou Mi starts swaying naturally to the smooth R&B rhythm; Kyuhyun tries to copy his movements, but he flounders every time Zhou Mi thrusts his hips in time to the beat. 

A new song comes on, one that Kyuhyun actually recognizes. There are decent enough vocals, free of any autotune, on top of all the electronic beats, and he knows most of the lyrics after hearing it on the radio for weeks. Time to take his friends’ advice. 

“I like this song,” Kyuhyun says loudly, leaning close to Zhou Mi so he’ll be able to hear him over the music. 

“Me too,” Zhou Mi shouts back. 

Kyuhyun takes a deep breath. Now or never. 

“It doesn’t matter as long as we got each other,” Kyuhyun sings in Zhou Mi’s ear, trying his best to sound sultry when he has to shout to be heard. An opportune flash of a strobe light illuminates the dilation of Zhou Mi’s pupils. Kyuhyun smirks and thinks, _Hell yes._

Zhou Mi stares at him for a few seconds and then he sings back: “It ain’t the end of the world.” 

Kyuhyun shivers at the sound; Zhou Mi’s even better than he is. Zhou Mi boldly rests his arms over Kyuhyun’s shoulders, pulling him closer. 

Kyuhyun’s hips move easier to the beat now. Every so often they bump against Zhou Mi’s and stoke the heat burning low in Kyuhyun’s stomach. Kyuhyun keeps singing Zhou Mi every line he can remember and Zhou Mi keeps rolling his body against Kyuhyun’s, in such a way that he must intend for Kyuhyun to imagine him naked and arching beneath him. Kyuhyun moans the next words in Zhou Mi’s ear, grabs Zhou Mi’s hips and pulls them flush against his. Kyuhyun never thought he was the type to go to a night club and grind against a stranger, but he’s okay with this newfound facet of his personality. Zhou Mi tightens his arms on Kyuhyun’s shoulders. 

“Let’s make tonight go down in history,” Zhou Mi sings breathily, his fingers slipping up underneath Kyuhyun’s shirt to trace bare, heated skin. 

“Let’s go to my place,” Kyuhyun says instead of the next line in the song, his smile confident. How can he be anything but confident with Zhou Mi’s hand in his back pocket? 

“That’s not part of the song,” Zhou Mi teases as he swivels his hips. 

Kyuhyun’s eyes flutter shut for a moment when he feels the hard line of Zhou Mi’s cock through his jeans. If he wasn’t turned on enough before, he sure as hell is now. “Fuck the song. I want to take you home with me.”

“And do what to me?” Zhou Mi asks, coy even as he’s practically humping Kyuhyun’s thigh.

“Anything you want me to do.”

“Sounds good to me.” Zhou Mi flashes Kyuhyun a charming smile before he grabs him by the wrist and starts tugging him through the crowd. Kyuhyun thinks it’d be a lot faster to just barrel his way through, but he’d rather not get into a brawl when he’s this close to getting laid. 

When they finally find their way off the floor, Zhou Mi motions for Kyuhyun to stay while he grabs his coat.   
“Don’t you need yours?” he asks when he returns, tugging the sleeves of his stylish jacket into place. 

“It’s in my friend’s car. I’ll get it later,” Kyuhyun replies. “You ready to go?” 

Zhou Mi nods. 

Sungmin wolf whistles at them as they pass. “You go Kyuhyun! Tap that!” he drunkenly shouts. He must have downed a few shots, possibly off someone’s half-naked body, while Kyuhyun was gone. 

“Do you want to say goodbye to your friends?” Zhou Mi asks, laughing behind his hand as Kyuhyun’s cheeks turn red. 

“My friends are idiots. Let’s get out of here,” Kyuhyun says, wrapping an arm around Zhou Mi’s thin waist and managing not to tremble perceptibly when Zhou Mi leans into his touch. He looks back over his shoulder, smiling smugly at Heechul, Sungmin, and Donghae as he and Zhou Mi make for the door. 

The air that hits them is brisk when they step out onto the pavement. It’s a lot darker than when Kyuhyun went in, but the city is even brighter now. Streetlights illuminate the planes of Zhou Mi’s face with a soft glow that’s absolutely breathtaking; he looks twice as beautiful now that he’s not obscured by flashing neon colors, intermittent strobe lights, and sudden shadows. 

“Are you sure you don’t want your jacket?” Zhou Mi asks cheekily, rubbing shoulders with an already shivering Kyuhyun. 

“You can warm me up when we get to my place.”

Zhou Mi laughs, slips his hand back where it had been before in Kyuhyun’s back pocket as if it belongs there— as if he already owns that space. Kyuhyun probably should mind, but he doesn’t. 

The first taxi he hails stops for them, thank god; he’s not sure what he’d do if he had to wait for another. He opens the door for Zhou Mi and scoots in beside him. He may sound a bit overeager when he tells the driver his address, but who could blame him?

“That’s a nice part of town,” Zhou Mi says, clearly impressed. 

Kyuhyun is not sure whether to say, “It is, thank you for your awe,” or “Yes, I’m quite wealthy. Will you take money in exchange for filthy sexual favors?” so he keeps his mouth shut and smiles. 

Kyuhyun feels jittery the whole way there, keeps fidgeting and fiddling with the fraying threads hanging from the rips in the thighs and the knees of the jeans Heechul made him wear. When they’re more than halfway there (Kyuhyun is counting down the blocks, the minutes in his head as they drive), one of Zhou Mi’s hands joins his in his lap. Kyuhyun looks up at him, shocked and not-so-secretly thrilled. 

“Don’t be nervous,” Zhou Mi says, his tone conversational even as he lightly palms the bulge in Kyuhyun’s tight jeans. And then, close to Kyuhyun’s ear, so softly only he can hear, “I won’t hurt you, but there are other ways to make you scream.” 

Kyuhyun opens his mouth to speak, but nothing comes out. His brain is fizzling, fireworks going off in his pleasure center just thinking about the intent behind Zhou Mi’s words. Zhou Mi squeezes him through the denim once and Kyuhyun lets out a short gasp, arching into the touch just as Zhou Mi snatches his hand away. Kyuhyun glares at him, a pout on his lips. 

Zhou Mi smiles a wicked smile and runs a light finger over the hard outline in his own jeans.

“You’re lucky we’re almost there,” Kyuhyun threatens, although it’s an empty one. He squirms in his seat.   
Zhou Mi manages to keep his hands to himself for the last minute and a half of the ride, but he does plenty to tease Kyuhyun without touching him. 

Kyuhyun almost jumps out of the moving taxi when they arrive on his block, he’s so impatient. He pays the driver and drags Zhou Mi along the sidewalk, into the building, through the lobby of his apartment complex, and onto the waiting elevator. 

Kyuhyun smiles shyly up at Zhou Mi when he presses the button for his floor. Now that they’re both just standing here, under the fluorescent lights and out of the intoxicating atmosphere of the night club, Kyuhyun is not feeling quite so bold. The reality of this situation is starting to settle on him: he’s about to have sex with a stranger. A very hot stranger, but a stranger nonetheless. He’s never done this before. Acquaintances, yes, but not _strangers_. 

The elevator _ding_ s and the doors open onto Kyuhyun’s floor. Kyuhyun swallows and, as Zhou Mi follows him to his door, reminds himself that thinking Zhou Mi might be an axe murder is both paranoid and illogical because how could be an axe murderer when there are no axes in Kyuhyun’s apartment and Zhou Mi is clearly not carrying one on him, unless it’s _collapsible_ —no, that’s crazy. (Besides, it’s too late to get away now.) 

Kyuhyun starts when Zhou Mi slides a hand up the top half of his spine, shivers when he touches his fingertips against Kyuhyun’s bare neck and murmurs, “You’re much too pretty for me.”

Kyuhyun’s suspicions are dispelled by Zhou Mi’s charming words and disarming smile. He’s not sure what to say to that. Zhou Mi thinks he’s pretty? He’s never seen a man as pretty as Zhou Mi before, certainly not in the mirror, but he’s not about to argue. He unlocks the door and swings it open, tugging Zhou Mi in by his skinny wrist; if Zhou Mi gets to touch him, he should get to touch Zhou Mi too. It’s only fair. 

Zhou Mi’s sharp intake of breath is expected. “ _Wow_. This is your place? It’s… kind of amazing.”

Kyuhyun glances around at his apartment, attempting to see it through objective eyes: the main room is populated with outrageously expensive furniture that was picked out and arranged by a personal decorator, original artwork given to him by designers who’ve worked on games with him is hanging on every wall, an artificial fire is burning in a sleek fireplace in front of an antique Persian rug, and, above the mantel, is the biggest high definition flat screen TV Kyuhyun could buy, imported straight from Japan. 

Yes, his home is impressive. Kyuhyun enjoys the finer things in life. (It would be cheesy to think Zhou Mi is one of those fine things, so he won’t.) 

“I do okay,” Kyuhyun says with a half smile. He helps Zhou Mi take off his jacket and places it on the arm of the couch. “So. Would you like anything to drink?” 

“No thank you,” Zhou Mi says, distracted as he ogles the classic chandelier Kyuhyun had reworked to look like it came straight out of a palace in a science fiction movie. Then he goes back to ogling Kyuhyun. “But there is something else I want.” Zhou Mi steps closer, his eyes glinting. 

“Is… is that so?” Kyuhyun feels short all of a sudden, looking up at Zhou Mi. 

“Yeah. And I think you want to it too,” Zhou Mi breathes, his hand slipping into its now familiar place in Kyuhyun’s back pocket. His other hand moves, a bit hesitantly, from Kyuhyun’s hip to flit beneath his loose-fitting shirt. Zhou Mi’s fingers graze his skin, just like back at the club; he licks his lips as he stares into Kyuhyun’s eyes. 

Yes, Kyuhyun wants. He wants _more_. 

“I do. I do, I want… I— my bedroom is that way.” Kyuhyun stumbles over the words, but manages to point before Zhou Mi kisses him and obliterates his very last coherent thought, which was, _I do hope you’re not a_ sword _murderer, because I have several of those._

Zhou Mi’s lips are soft and dry, pressed chastely against his as he waits for Kyuhyun to respond. Kyuhyun brings a cautious hand up to rest on Zhou Mi’s chest. His eyes flutter closed and he kisses back, leaning into Zhou Mi like Zhou Mi had been leaning into him all night. Zhou Mi makes a pleased sound in the back of his throat, his lips opening on Kyuhyun’s. Kyuhyun clenches his fist in Zhou Mi’s shirt and drags him closer at the first swipe of his tongue, groaning when the kiss gets that much deeper. 

Kyuhyun is making out with a stranger who is (so far) not a murderer of any kind, and it’s awesome.

Zhou Mi grinds his hips against Kyuhyun’s, his hand in Kyuhyun’s pocket stopping Kyuhyun from wriggling away even an inch. Kyuhyun kisses Zhou Mi harder to muffle his moan, shoves his tongue into Zhou Mi’s mouth and lets Zhou Mi do whatever he pleases with those talented hips of his. Kyuhyun’s breathing is heavy when they pull back to steady themselves. Zhou Mi tips his head in the direction Kyuhyun indicated before. His bedroom.

Kyuhyun’s stomach flips. Before he can chicken out, he grabs Zhou Mi’s hand and, ignoring the acrobatics of metaphorical butterflies in his abdomen, tugs him into his bedroom. If the door hadn’t already been open, Kyuhyun would have shoved Zhou Mi against it and finished himself off right there—that’s how desperate he is. Zhou Mi surveys the plain room with a single sweep of his eyes; Kyuhyun’s bedroom, while still very classy, is not nearly as ornate as the rest of his apartment. 

Kyuhyun halts in front of his king sized bed and crooks two fingers to beckon Zhou Mi forward. “Come here.”

Zhou Mi complies, a little smile on his lips. He pushes Kyuhyun backwards until the backs of his knees hit the mattress and he’s forced to half-sit, half-lie on the bed as Zhou Mi climbs up to join him, one knee on either side of his thighs. Zhou Mi stares at him for a moment, so close Kyuhyun can see flecks of color in eyes that previously seemed entirely black, and then he kisses him again and Kyuhyun’s eyes fall shut. 

Zhou Mi’s hands are back on his ass as he attacks Kyuhyun’s mouth. Kyuhyun holds onto Zhou Mi’s shoulders and focuses on trying not to come as Zhou Mi forcibly grinds their hips together. It’s been so long since he had sex, and Zhou Mi is so good, that Kyuhyun already feels himself hovering on the edge. He breaks the kiss and manhandles Zhou Mi until he’s lying flat on his back in the middle of the bed. 

“Full disclosure,” Kyuhyun says as he straddles Zhou Mi’s hips. He tugs his shirt off and tosses it over the bedside. “I haven’t had sex in a while.”

“Neither have I,” Zhou Mi replies. He doesn’t look up because he’s too busy watching the shift of muscles in Kyuhyun’s bare torso as he works at the buttons on his jeans. 

“Probably why we’re doing this, huh?” Kyuhyun says with a soft little laugh. A self-deprecating smile. 

“Probably. But also because you’re _really_ hot,” Zhou Mi purrs, sitting up to wind his arms around Kyuhyun’s waist and press a hot, sucking kiss to his neck. The kind that will leave a mark. Kyuhyun unzips his jeans so quickly that he almost gets some very delicate skin caught in the teeth. When Zhou Mi discovers Kyuhyun’s not wearing anything underneath, he helps Kyuhyun roughly shove the jeans down over his hips, and both he and Kyuhyun shift and wriggle every which way until the jeans are off and lying in a heap on the floor in record time. 

Kyuhyun laughs again, self-conscious and a touch awkward. Most of Kyuhyun’s close friends haven’t even seen him naked, and here’s a complete stranger a few inches away from his hard cock. Kyuhyun bites his lips, fighting the urge to cover himself up. 

Zhou Mi, who seems to sense his unease, offers to let Kyuhyun undress him. It doesn’t quite work out that Kyuhyun does all the undressing, though, as they’re both so desperate Zhou Mi starts unfastening his jeans while Kyuhyun is only a quarter of the way done with the buttons on his shirt. He helps Kyuhyun finish the buttons, laughing when their hands bump in their haste. Kyuhyun has to get off of Zhou Mi to finish divesting him of his clothes, but once Zhou Mi is naked he pulls Kyuhyun right back on. Their now bare erections brush together in the rearranging of limbs, and Kyuhyun hisses. 

“Feel good?” Zhou Mi asks, his voice a touch rough. 

Kyuhyun can only nod, his throat tight. 

“I can make it feel better,” Zhou Mi breathes as he wraps his large hand around them both. Just the touch of his sensitive skin up against Zhou Mi’s is enough to make Kyuhyun lightheaded, so when Zhou Mi strokes them together Kyuhyun can’t stop himself from cursing under his breath. Encouraged, Zhou Mi continues jerking them off. The movements of his fingers are sure, but much too slow to satisfy Kyuhyun’s need. 

“Get on with it,” Kyuhyun grunts, thrusting up into the loose circle of Zhou Mi’s hand. He loves the feel of Zhou Mi’s cock hard against his, of his precome or Zhou Mi’s precome or, hell, both leaking onto Zhou Mi’s fingers and making the slide easier. Kyuhyun might even suck Zhou Mi off later so he can get that perfect cock in his mouth, but right now he’d much rather have it inside him. 

“Do you want to finish it like this?” Zhou Mi asks, panting. He pauses in his stroking as he waits for Kyuhyun’s answer. 

“No, I want—” Kyuhyun cuts himself off when he remembers that Zhou Mi is a stranger, and that it might not be kosher to demand a stranger’s cock in his ass. “You’re the guest. What do you want?” 

“I want you to tell me what _you_ want,” Zhou Mi says, amused but impatient. “You were just about to say it. Come on.” 

It all comes out in a rush when Zhou Mi expertly flicks his wrist. “I want you to fuck me.” 

Zhou Mi grins. “I was hoping you’d say that.”

“That’s cool with you?” 

“I like your ass, if you haven’t noticed.” Zhou Mi squeezes it to emphasize his point. 

“It’s just that—you know how I said—I mean, you—I… ” Kyuhyun trails off, forcing himself to stop and breathe before he attempts to say it again: “I said I haven’t had sex in a while. I haven’t been fucked in even longer than that.” His even tone doesn’t betray any of his misgivings. 

“You do want to be fucked, though?” 

Kyuhyun gives an emphatic, “ _Yes_ ,” and rocks his hips against Zhou Mi’s. 

“Then you’re in charge,” Zhou Mi says and flops back onto the bed, every inch of his body vulnerable for Kyuhyun to do with whatever he wishes. “Ride me however you like.” 

Kyuhyun’s cock throbs. He nods sort of frantically and scrambles out of bed to grab the lube from his dresser, the condom from his wallet. He can feel Zhou Mi’s eyes on his ass every time he turns his back. He finds he doesn’t mind being gawked at. Actually, he kind of likes it. He may bend over a few inches lower than necessary when he reaches down to rummage through his pants pockets for the wallet, but the look in Zhou Mi’s eyes when Kyuhyun turns around to catch him gaping is fucking priceless. He climbs back onto the bed, back on top of Zhou Mi. 

Kyuhyun tries not to blush as he offers the lube to Zhou Mi. “Do you want to…?” 

“If you start, I’ll help.” 

Yeah, he’s definitely blushing now; there was no fending off that one. Zhou Mi wants him to finger himself? When Zhou Mi can see _everything_? Kyuhyun can’t say he dislikes the idea. He’s just not sure he can do it without dying of embarrassment. He’s done this plenty of times before, spent many a night making himself come without touching his cock once, but not with anyone _watching_. 

Kyuhyun swallows hard and uncaps the lube. He can’t let his self-consciousness get the best of him. The look on Zhou Mi’s face when Kyuhyun is opening himself up for him will be more than enough to make up for any preliminary or residual awkwardness. 

Zhou Mi watches, unabashed, as Kyuhyun slips one lubed finger inside himself. He doesn’t waste time rubbing or teasing before inserting it like he would if he was alone— this ordeal has already been dragged out long enough. Kyuhyun shifts his weight on top of Zhou Mi as he tries to find a more comfortable angle for his arm; he settles with opening his legs wider and leaning back, and although he’s immediately shy about being this exposed to Zhou Mi, the second finger slips in easily and soon makes him forget any discomfort. Kyuhyun looks anywhere but at Zhou Mi as he stretches his entrance, biting his lip hard to hold in a few undignified moans.

Because Kyuhyun was looking resolutely at a spot on the wall above Zhou Mi’s head, and not at Zhou Mi, he doesn’t see Zhou Mi’s next move coming. Doesn’t expect to feel another long finger sliding in dry alongside his. Kyuhyun locks eyes with Zhou Mi, his mouth open in surprise. 

“This is okay?” Zhou Mi asks, shallowly thrusting his finger past Kyuhyun’s own unmoving fingers. 

“I… _yeah_ ,” Kyuhyun sighs, relaxing into Zhou Mi’s touch. “It’s great. Awesome. Wonderf—oh.” Kyuhyun moans when Zhou Mi begins pumping his finger in and out. Zhou Mi smirks. He rubs an experimental second finger against the rim of Kyuhyun’s hole, just on the edge of pushing it in. He clearly knows what he’s doing, so Kyuhyun decides to let him take over; pulls his fingers free and uses both hands to hold his thighs open for Zhou Mi. Normally he would have a modicum of shame about spreading his legs for a man he doesn’t know, but he wants to do this for Zhou Mi. Wants to see the look in his eyes when Kyuhyun gives it up for him. 

Two fingers soon become three and Kyuhyun is blissed out, spine curved and head thrown back as he tries to breathe regularly. Kyuhyun can’t tell if it’s because it’s been so long or if Zhou Mi really is _this_ good, but this is some of the best sex he’s ever had. He can’t hold back the little noises he makes when Zhou Mi rubs him just right, or the breathless curses when he has the audacity to stop for even a second. It feels so fucking incredible he can barely keep his mouth shut. Kyuhyun could come from this. But he wants more. 

“I’m ready,” Kyuhyun says, his voice wavering almost imperceptibly. 

“You sure? Because I think I could watch you react to me doing _this_ ,” Zhou Mi thrusts his fingers in deep and Kyuhyun gasps, “for at least another hour.” 

Kyuhyun gives a shaky laugh. “I’m not going to last that long.” 

Zhou Mi laughs too, doesn’t meet Kyuhyun’s eyes. “Me neither.” Carefully, he slips his fingers out and drops his hands on the bed, scooching back a bit to give Kyuhyun ample room to work. 

Kyuhyun breathes in and out once to calm himself. He feels remarkably empty and Zhou Mi is staring at him and there’s Zhou Mi’s cock, all hard and leaking and ready for him. He could still ask Zhou Mi to flip him over and do all the work, but that doesn’t feel as safe; Kyuhyun likes to be in control. He reaches for the condom he’d dropped earlier and quickly tears it open with his teeth, rolling it over Zhou Mi’s cock with shaking hands. One more deep breath, and then he lifts himself up on his knees and scoots forward until he’s situated over Zhou Mi’s cock. He wraps his fingers around it, guides it to his entrance, and carefully slips the head inside. Zhou Mi’s breathing gets erratic, his muscles tensing as he tries not to thrust up into Kyuhyun’s tight heat. 

Kyuhyun sinks down another inch, clutching Zhou Mi’s hips to keep himself steady. It’s as uncomfortable as it always is at the start, but Kyuhyun knows it’ll get better. Zhou Mi patiently waits for Kyuhyun to adjust each time he takes him deeper. Kyuhyun moans when Zhou Mi’s cock is fully inside him. He moans again, even louder, when Zhou Mi finally gives into the urge to thrust. 

“Oh god, that’s amazing. Fuck,” Kyuhyun groans, his voice breaking halfway, as he rocks back and forth on Zhou Mi’s cock, every sensation adding to his already overwhelming arousal. When Zhou Mi looks just about ready to burst, Kyuhyun lifts himself up on trembling thighs and drops back down. Kyuhyun takes the choked sound Zhou Mi makes as a compliment. 

Zhou Mi wraps a hand around Kyuhyun’s neglected cock and Kyuhyun, overcome with his rediscovered need to come and come hard, loses his grip on Zhou Mi’s hips. He falls forward onto Zhou Mi and sloppily kisses him, one hand tangling into that vibrant red head of hair, which turns out be just as soft as it looks. 

Zhou Mi hits his prostate on his next unexpected thrust and Kyuhyun cries out against Zhou Mi’s parted lips, tugs roughly at his hair as he clenches around Zhou Mi’s cock. 

It takes less than a minute after Zhou Mi’s thrusts become regular for Kyuhyun to lose it, Zhou Mi swallowing his desperate moan as come spills over his hand and drips onto his stomach. 

Kyuhyun’s too dazed to notice when Zhou Mi comes. But Kyuhyun knows he did, because he does notice Zhou Mi pulling out and Zhou Mi gently apologizing when Kyuhyun winces, and Zhou Mi stroking his hair when he lays his head on Zhou Mi’s chest and sleepily mumbles that Zhou Mi is a nice pillow.

\---

Kyuhyun wakes up alone. For a moment he wonders if he dreamed the whole thing, but there’s a ripped condom wrapper on the end of his bed and clothes that aren’t his strewn on the floor, and a soreness in his ass when he rolls out of bed that he hasn’t felt in a year. Nope, definitely not a dream. 

He walks out into the hall and hears the shower going, and his heart skips. 

What if Zhou Mi was trying to avoid seeing him before he left? Kyuhyun couldn't have been that bad in bed, could he? So bad that Zhou Mi would just want to skip out? Or perhaps Zhou Mi is just as uncomfortable with this one night stand thing as Kyuhyun is and he doesn’t want to deal with the awkward morning after routine? Well, the least Kyuhyun can do is meet him with clothes on. He goes back to his room to throw on a pair of boxers and an old t-shirt, tries to comb his hair into place with his fingers when he catches a glimpse of himself in mirror. If he looks this rumpled now, he can’t imagine how debauched he must have looked last night. 

Kyuhyun’s at the kitchen table eating breakfast when Zhou Mi emerges from the bathroom with a towel around his waist. He looks good freshly-showered, Kyuhyun thinks. 

Zhou Mi smiles sheepishly when he sees Kyuhyun. “Morning,” he says. “I hope you don’t mind I used your shower. I woke up and realized I had a photoshoot to get to in,” Zhou Mi glances at the clock on Kyuhyun’s wall, “then an hour, now 45 minutes.” 

“It’s fine.”

“Why don’t you have any conditioner?” 

Kyuhyun looks up from his cereal. He doesn’t stare at Zhou Mi’s flat stomach, wet skin flushed from the hot water. “Because it’s for girls?”

“No, it’s for _hair_. It makes it silky smooth.”

“Are you implying my hair is not silky smooth?”

“Not as silky smooth as mine,” Zhou Mi says cheekily, and then ducks into Kyuhyun’s bedroom to grab his clothes. 

Kyuhyun smiles to himself when he’s out of sight. Zhou Mi is… cute. 

Zhou Mi is still in his room when Kyuhyun is rinsing out his bowl, so he peeks in to see if Zhou Mi is nearly finished. Kyuhyun has to shower as well if he’s going to be ready to meet Heechul, Sungmin, and Donghae for coffee in an hour. (Heechul texted him sometime during the night ordering him to come spill all the smutty details, and Kyuhyun has nothing better to do on a Saturday morning other than watch cartoons.) 

Zhou Mi is hunched over Kyuhyun’s dresser fixing his hair in the mirror. Kyuhyun walks over and opens the blinds to give him some more light. Zhou Mi smiles up at him and then turns back to his primping. Kyuhyun almost stops breathing when the soft morning sunlight hits Zhou Mi just right. He’s fucking beautiful. Kyuhyun really did pick a winner last night, even though he was slightly inebriated and the lighting in that club would have camouflaged any unfortunate-looking individual. 

Kyuhyun doesn’t realize he’s staring until Zhou Mi clears his throat. 

“You’re going to be late if you don’t get going,” Kyuhyun says, awkwardly staring at his bare feet. 

Zhou Mi straightens up, pats his pockets to make sure he didn’t leave anything. Without a word, Kyuhyun leads him to the door. Zhou Mi grabs his jacket from the couch and shrugs it on; he doesn’t look nearly as polished as he did last night, but Kyuhyun would still choose him. 

“Kyuhyun?”

Kyuhyun looks up at Zhou Mi, his heart beating double time. That’s the first time Zhou Mi’s said his name. 

“I know that you probably wanted this to only be a one-time thing, but I… I’d really like to see you again.” He pulls a business card out of his jacket with his name and phone number printed on it in neat, well-designed font. Stepping forward, he slips the card into Kyuhyun’s t-shirt pocket and then takes Kyuhyun by surprise, tipping his chin up and kissing him with minty fresh lips. 

“Please call me.” Zhou Mi taps the card through the fabric with his fingertips. His smile is hopeful. And then he’s gone, the door closing quietly behind him. 

Kyuhyun touches his lips. 

He sets Zhou Mi’s card on the kitchen table next to his cellphone. Maybe a shower will clear his head, which has been thoroughly muddled by sleep and sex and Zhou Mi. 

He imagines Zhou Mi has that effect on everyone, so he won’t feel like such a sap.

\---

Kyuhyun sits down with his cup at a table with Heechul, Donghae, and Sungmin in their favorite coffee house. He opens sugar packets and stirs the sugar into his latté with one hand, because the other hand is clenching Zhou Mi’s business card. He hasn’t let go of it since he left the house that morning. 

All three of his friends speak at once: 

“Well? How was it?”

“Did you have a good time last night, Kyuhyun?”

“How was sexy Chinaman in the sack?” 

Kyuhyun smiles, smoothes his fingers over the name on the card. “I think I'm going to call him.”


End file.
